L O V E
by yoon eunna
Summary: Cinta,apa sebenarnya arti kata cinta?kata orang cinta tak memandang status dan harta apa itu benar?


L.O.V.E? Chapter 1 Yaoi HaeUke

**Little : L.O.V.E?**

**Summary :** Cinta,apa sebenarnya arti kata cinta?kata orang cinta tak memandang status dan harta apa itu benar?

**Status : Chapter 1**

**Gender : Yaoi**

**Main Cast : **Donghae,Eunhyuk,Yunho,All Member SJ "sesuai kebutuhan"

#############

**Donghae :** Aku hanya namja sebatang kara yang tak tau siapa dan dimana orang tuaku dipanti asuhan sejak dipandang rendah oleh semua orang,membuatku tamak,haus akan harta dan kemewahan dan akan ku lakukan segala cara agar aku dapat mendapatkannya termasuk menjual harga ku bertemu dengannya namja tampan dengan geumi smilenya yang mampu membuatku terpana dan sifatnya yang penyayang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya.

**Eunhyuk :** Ku fikir kau adalah namja polos yang belum tau apa-apa tapi apa? kau bahkan menjual tubuhmu hanya demi mengapa kau tak jujur dari awal padaku.  
>Yunho : Ku temukan dirinya dalam dirimu,orang yang begitu ku cintai dan kusayangi lebih dari nyawaku kan ku biarkan siapa pun merebutmu ku tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.<p>

**Chapter 1 Play**

"ahhh masterrr lebbihh ceepaattt" suara desahan dan suara peraduan antara dua tubuh menggema di salah satu apartemen elit dikawasan Gangnam.

"k-kauu mas-ih sempppit ahhh"

"fanferrrr mas ter lebih keraaaahh" seperti paduan suara,tapi membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya menjadi horny ditempat.

Sang MASTER yang berada diatas tubuh namja manis kini dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak butal.  
>In-out-in-out itu yang dilakukan tubuh bawahnya.<br>Penyatuan yang dilakukan kedua tubuh itu begitu merangsang siapa pun.  
>Namja yang berada dikekangan tangan kekar sang Master terus mendesah dan bergerak resah, pasalnya tubuh bagian bawahnya telah disalah gunakan oleh orang yang dipanggil Master.<p>

"dii sannakk mass terrr,lebhh ceppat" teriak sang namja manis menggema saat titik ternikmat dalam tubuhnya telah disodok oleh junior sang Master.  
>Tak usah dibilang dua kali namja tampan menambah tempo genjotannya.<p>

tak lupa dia kocok junior imut yang tengah menegang diantara perutnya dan perut namja manis tersebut.

Sang namja manis menjadi menggila karna perlakuan sang master ingin menganggur ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang master dan suara kecipaan antar mulut pun langsung terdengar,satu tangan ia kalungkan di leher masternya dan satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mencubit atau pun memelintir nippelnya sendiri.

Untuk menambah kenikmatan yang ia lama kemudian ia merasakan juniornya berkedut siap memutahkan laharnya.

"mastteerr aku ingn ke ahhh~" hingga beberapa saat kemudian cairan putih kental berhasil keluar dengan deras melalui juniornya.

"aahhh~ mast lebihh ker-ahhh" kenapa?karna masternya tak mengijikannya menikmati masa puncaknya malah bergerak makin brutal

"a-ku jugahh inginn ahh" sang maste merasakan juniornya mulai manis yang menyadari hal itu menyepitkan holenya agar junior besar itu tak keluar dari lubangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" sang master membentak namja manis tersebut karna perlakuannya juniornya sulit dilepas dari hole sang namja manis.  
>Tapi tak ingin kalah dia genggam dengan kuat junior namja manis tersebut hingga membuat namja manis tersebut tersetak sakit sehingga tak sadar melonggarkan cengkraman holenya.<p>

Sang manster pun langsung mencabut juniornya dan tak lama kemudian cairan putih pun keluar dari lubang juniornya dengan deras.

"masterr kenapa tak keluar dida-"  
>"diam!,sudah berapa puluh kali kubilang,aku tak ingin keluar didalam,apa kau lupa hah!"<p>

Takut,nyalinya menciut saat memandang sorot mata sang master entah kemana mata yang dipenuhi nabsu yang baru beberapa lalu terjadi dan kini sarat akan kemarahan.

Merasa tak bernapsu lagi,sang master beranjak dari tempatnya dan memakai pakaiannya kembali yang tergeletak dilantai.

"master mau kemana?kita baru dua ronde dan aku masih merindukan master" mencoba memohon agar sang master tak jadi pergi.

"aku sudah tak bernapsu lagi"

"tapi master aku-"

"kau sudah tak membuatku bernapsu lagi hae!" bentak sang master pada namja manis yang dipanggil hae atau lengkapnya Lee Donghae.

Merasa tak memiliki kebutuhan lagi sang master pun keluar setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi.

Suara musik menggema tempat tersebut,bau alkohol menyengat bagai udara.

Club no1 adalah nama sebuah bar yang terkenal diSeoul,tapi hanya segelintir orang saja yang tau tentang Club no1 karna tempat ini hanya dikhususkan untuk orang-orang berduit yang mempunnyai orientasi sex.

Semua orang yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut pasti akan langsung berubah yang tak lazim ditempat lain menjadi pemandangan biasa ditempat ini.

Jangankan berpegangan tangan atau pun ciuman melakukan this and that pun tak jarang terjadi ditempat ini.

Di meja sudut ruangan seorang namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Donghae atau biasa disapa Donghae terlihat sedang menikmati kesendiriannya hingga datang seorang namja yang tak kalah manisnya dari dia menghampiri mejanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hae?" tanya namja tadi pada Donghae setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae.

"hemmmk" hanya gumanan malas yang keluar dari mulut Donghae disela aktifitasnya mengaduk-aduk minuman.

"biarku tebak,apa kau kurang puas dengan pelayanan MASTER"

"kau tau lalu mengapa bertanya" jawab Donghae ketus.

"butuh tambahan servis?" namja tadi mendekatkan diri ke Donghae bahkan tangannya sudah meremas-remas daerah tersensitiv ditubuh seorang namja.

"hemmmhhh~" Donghae mendesah karna perlakuan itu,bahkan kini Donghae mencium namja tadi dengan liar.

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau namja tadi makin berani menggeranyangi tubuh Donghae Sedangkan Donghae kini mengalunkan kedua tangannya dileher namja tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di paha namja itu bahkan Donghae menggesek-gesekan pantatnya mengakibatkan namja tersebut mendesah karna juniornya terasa digelitik oleh kain yang membungkusnya.

Donghae membuka mulutnya saat dirasa lidah namja tersebut ingin memasuki goa ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan lidah namja itu pun langsung menerobos masuk dan mengapsen setiap penghuni di goa hangat tersebut.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja tersebut,sedang namja tersebut menyesap nippel Donghae dengan rakus yang entah sejak kapan kanjing bajunya telah terlepas.

"minnie hyunggg~ ahh~" desahan Donghae mengalun bagai melodi indah ditelinga namja tersebut.

Tapi sayang aktifitas itu harus berhenti karna deheman yang keras dari seorang namja tampan bersurai madu yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depan mereka.

"kurasa acara servis menyervis sudah selesai,jadi bisa jauhkan dirimu dari Sungmin hyung, hae hyung" kata namja tadi.

Donghae yang mengenali namja yang baru datang itu pun segerah beranjak dan membuat jarak dari namja yang dipanggil Sungmin.

"kau ternyata sudah datang kyu~" kata Donghae basa-basi pada kyu atau Kyuhyun.  
>"jangan jadikan namja chinguku sebagai same dadakan mu hyung!" Kyuhyun yang memang tipe orang tak suka basa-basi.<p>

"sudahlah kyu kau tau sendirikan j-"

"tapi aku tak terima hyung,kau itu uke-ku dan mendadak jadi same untuk ikan cucut itu aku tak akan terima"

Bingung?apa sebenarnya hubungan Donghae Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?

Sebenarnya Donghae dan Sungmin adalah sahabat,bisa dibilang yang mengenalkan tempat ini pada Donghae,hingga akhirnya Donghae menjadi simpanan seorang namja tampan yang sering dipanggilnya MASTER.

Mengapa mereka melakukan itu?biasa,mereka biasa melakukan hal seperti itu apa lagi ketika Donghae merasa kurang puas maka Donghae akan mencari Sungmin,begitu juga sebaliknya tapi walau begitu tak sekali pun Donghae atau Sungmin mengeluarkan sperma mereka Kyuhyun adalah same atau namja chingu Sungmin.

Merasa lebih baik Donghae beranjak dari duduknya,ia cium pipi kanan Sungmin yang tentu mendapatkan protes dan gerutuan dari ambil pusing Donghae segerah meninggalkan pasangan KyuMin.

Donghae terus saja mengumpat,kenapa dari tadi tak ada satu pun taxi yang lewat.

Tak punya kendaraan?jangan bodoh,dia adalah simpanan seorang namja berduit membelikan apastemen yang harganya ratusan juta won saja mampu apa lagi hanya sebuah mobil.

Kenapa?salahkan Donghae yang tak pandai menyetir,sehingga membuat master-nya takut membiarkannya membawa mobil.

Malam ini terasa beda dari malam-malam sebelumnya,entahlah apa itu karna dia tak ambil pusil memikirkan itu.

Donghae terus mengumpat dihalte karna tak ada satu pun orang disana,yang membuatnya takut sendiri.

Dia dapat melihat adanya dua orang yang berjalan kearahnya.

Huff,setidaknya ada orang,pikirnya.

Saat 2 orang tersebut berjalan melewatinya,perasaannya mendadak tak enak.

Terbukti karna salah satu namja itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan nafsu,dan dapat Donghae cium bau alkohol didiri mereke dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sial!,rutuk Donghae karna dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya .

.

**T.B.C**

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Donghae?

Akankah ada yang menolongnya?

hahaha bingung? aku sendiri aja bingung, apa lagi kalian! bingung mikirin utang yang MUKIN BUANYAK NGAK NGAK NGAK!

Dan juga bingung kpan my hp kembali...ni ff udah selesai aku ketik sebelum my hp masuk rumah sakit low...eh kalau ada kata yg kurang atau gimana aku minta muaaf soalnya aku g enid ni ff #hhehee

saya butuh CUAP CUAPNYA dua atau hanya satu kata saja tak apa,,,...


End file.
